


Wrong Place

by Vicaa344



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Hetalia, Hetalia, Multi, Violence, bad language, maybe smut, warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicaa344/pseuds/Vicaa344
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two new guys at school. Does it mean new bullies? Probably. But not for two lucky girls for sure.<br/>The real summary freaked out after seeing 2P Russia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Place

A young girl walked down the street, the droplets falling onto her hooded head and soaking her favourite black hoodie. On her ears were black headphones with white skulls, which she painted herself, a loud heavy metal blasting through them. She had long, dark brown, curly hair, which she always held in a high ponytail, which reached her shoulderblades. The bangs, slightly covering her left eye, dyed deep indigo on the tips. Her bright eyes, one dark blue, the other almost violet, shining with a somewhat evil happiness, which was caused by her precious music.

Her name was Victoria. But don't you dare call her that! Oh no! She would probably hurt you if you did. She much better prefered Vicky, or even just a simple V.

She, unlike most of girls her age, always wore a masculine T-shirt, sometimes with a plain, long-sleeved shirt underneath, baggy, ripped jeans and black converse with red and purple shoelaces. Also she wore little to no make-up. She hardly even used any lipbalms.

But what's more importan, is her personality.

Usually, she's calm and quiet around strangers. But by the time you'll get to know her, she may turn even into a true beast, but if you're really lucky, she would just ignore you and leave you alone. She really was the tough one. At school, she got a lot of, almost, "respect" from other students. And because of that, no one wanted to befriend her. Because they were afraid.

They were afraid she'd hurt them in a wave of sudden anger.

But that's not who she was. Well, maybe not entirely.

Actually, if you'd known her for a good few years, she may even start to care about you. In her own way, of course. But still. She would want to protect you.

Protect you from the others, who say she's not worth knowing. From others, who are afraid of her. From others, who say she would first abuse you, then dump like a doll.

From others, who don't even want to get to know her caring side.

And this. This is her story.

A story about her struggles and quite tough life.

* * *

 

She took off her hood, as soon as she entered the building of the school. It still quiet, as she was one of the first students who came in today. She always was early, so as to avoid the morning crowd and calmly get into her class.

She didn't like crowds (most of the times). She would avoid them if she only could. She much more prefered a quiet and calm atmosphere, a place without any loud and stupid people.

She got to her locker, number 413, and left her unnecessary stuff. She then looked at her schedule, which was attached to the door of the locker with a tape.

Suddenly, just as she was about to close up her things, the door slammed shut, a pale hand of her best friend on it.

"Yo V!" The girl's name was Raven. She was almost a complete opposite of the brunette.

She was slightly shorter than Vicky but for sure was much louder and more extrovert. She had black, short hair with wavy bangs, also dyed on the tips, but instead of indigo she had deep red. Her crimson eyes were shining with energy and excitement, a huge grin on her lips. She, unlike her friend, wore a make-up. It wasn't really heavy, but for sure was dark. She used black lipstick and she always had mascara and a thick line of eye-liner. Also, on the right side of her mouth, left eyebrow, and ears, shone silver peircings. She always wore a black baggy T-shirt, which was always tilted to the side, showing her arm and stomach, and a red tank top underneath (which also didn't cover her pale tummy). Plus some black tight jeans and red converse.

"Hey Raven. How was the party?" Vicky asked with a light smile.

She didn't really understand why she liked such a loud and annoying person like her. Oh wait. They've known each other since kindergarden.

"It was awesome! I still have a small hangover from Saturday. You really should have been there!" Raven shouted.

They talked about all events that happened that weekend during their walk towards their classes. Well, mostly Raven was talking, but who cares. Vicky is a good listener and she didn't want to (somehow) make her friend upset.

On their journey, they passed by a few students, who quickly got off their path. But what cought their eyes, were two new guys.

The first one had dark hair, a cowlick clearly visible on the front, and tanned skin, a grin on his face, and if you looked closer, you could notice a missing tooth and piercing red eyes. And the other one, a pale blonde, with his hair tied lazily with a dark red ribbon, his eyes hidden behind sunglasses.

"You know them?" Vicky asked.

"Nope! But they're hot. C'mon, let's talk to them." The red-eyed girl said walking up to the two newbies, "Yo, you new here?"

Vicky walked slightly behind her, a blank expression on her face.

"Yeah, so what?" The brunette said.

"I just thought you'd probably need a little help here. It's quite a big school. Believe me, every newbie gets easily confused and lost. Oh yeah! I'm Raven, and that girl over here is Vicky." She said, hanging on her friend's shoulder.

"Hey."

"Yo. The name's Allan, but it's better for you to call me Al. And this guy," He pointed at the blonde, "Is my brother Mattie."

The so called 'Mattie' frowned.

"I told you not to call me that, idiot." He said, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever, Matt. So, what  _actually_ brought such a nice asses to us?" Al asked.

"Honestly? Well, we think you two are pretty hot." Raven said.

"Hey, you said that. Not me." Vicky said, lifting her hands in defence.

"Fine. I thought you were hot. Better?" She said rolling her eyes.

"Better."

"Oh, well. I can't say I'm surprised, really. I'm the hottest guy in town. And I must say you two are cute and hot too. Well, maybe not as hot as me, but still." Al said, his grin turning into a flirtarious smirk.

Raven chuckled.

"Yeah, sure. Now, what's first on your schedules? Maybe we have the same now. We could continue this in class. My legs are falling off." She said.

The two looked at two pieces of paper they held in their hands. Al groaned.

"Fuuuck. I've got Math now. Man, Math sucks."

"I know right."

"Hm, Biology." Matt said.

"Cool. It looks like you two are stuck in the same class for now. And I also have Math, so I can fuck it with you." Raven said with a smile.

"See you at lunch." Vicky said with a small smile and a wave.

"See ya!"

They split and walked in their own directions. Al after Raven, and Matt after Vicky.

The quieter pair walked in silence for a while, Matt looking around lazily.

"So. Did you, like, just move here or something?" The brunette asked, breaking the silence.

"Mhm." Was all that came out of Matt.

"Not really talkative, I see." She said with a smile.

"Nah."

"Don't worry pal. I'm not the loudest as well." She said patting lightly his arm.

"I noticed."

The rest of the walk was held in silence, the blonde slightly behind the girl, following her to the class.

  _'Wow. I must say he's really cool, so far. And I can't say he's not handsome. Maybe we'll be friends? Maybe even longer than a week, or a month. Well, so far so good. He seems fine. As well, as his pretty annoying brother.'_

This kind of thoughts started hounding Vicky's head for the whole lesson.

She's never actually had any friends beside Raven. Most of the people she met left her almost immidiately. Even her parents actually threw her away (not literally, she still lived with her mother), just as she got 16. And she's almost 20 now.

She didn't understand why people hated her so much. They just... did. And she had no explanation for that.

But what's going on inside this new guy's head?

Well, the main thought says:

_'She's... gorgeous- wait what?! You can't be serious Matt! You just met her! It doesn't work like this! Okay, okay. No need to worry. It's just a really nice and pretty girl is all._ _Yeah. Just a cool girl...  God I'm screwed...'_

 The bell rang. All students flooded out to the hallway and headed to the school canteen for lunch. The only two remaining in their classroom were Vicky and Matt.

The tall blonde moved to the door and then looked back at the girl.

"You not coming? I thought it was lunch." He said.

"Don't worry. I just want to wait for the crowd to ease a little." She said walkig up to him with a smile.

"See you also don't really like crowds..." He muttered.

"Yeah..."

For a few minutes they stayed in a comfortable silence, when suddenly, no one else but Raven, came into sight.

"Vicky!" She tackled her friend to the ground, making the brunette's air fly out of her lungs. She coughed and gasped for the oxygen.

"Raven, I told you something bout tackling meeee." She whined, once she got her breath back.

"I know, I know. I just couldn't stop myself. It was too temptig!" She said getting off of the other, and then helping her up.

The quiet girl dusted her clothes off and then looked around. She frowned once she realised that something was missing. Well, more like some _one_.

"Uhh, where's Al?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh! I told him to go and take our table at the canteen. Don't worry, while you two were standing here, I showed him the way 'n everythin'." She asked waving her hand.

"Well, alright then. C'mon Matt. The crowd's passed." She said walking out of the classroom.

The first thing spotted at their table was Al, with his head lying on it. 

"Yo Al. What happened bro?" Raven asked walking up to him.

"I'm so fucking booored. Don't leave me like thaaat." He whined, lifting off the table, "Why did it take you so long?"

"V 'n Matt were too scared to go out until the crowd passed."

"That's not true! You know I hate crowds and noice." Vicky growled, while the blonde frowned, not saing anything.

"Yeeeaaah. Suuure. Just say you two were licking or fucking 'n we're done!" Al said with a mischevious smirk.

"You little-"

"Hey! No reason to fight!" The energetic girl interrupted, "We don't want any deaths!"

"Please! It's clear he wants some asskicking!" Vicky said angrily, slamming her hands on the table.

"If you want some then come here!" Al said getting up.

"I suggest you two stop. Or maybe you want me to take care of you." Matt said darkly.

Vicky looked at him, her expression softening. She sighed.

"Fine. But don't think I won't beat you up later! Idiot." She scoffed, crossing her arms.

"You said something bitch?!" Al said, pure rage in his eyes.

His brother smacked the back of his head, "Ow! What the fuck Matt?!"

"Shut up moron. It's you who started it all." The blonde growled, "Now sit and don't act like a pussy."

The brunette guy grumbled something and sat down at the table, followed by the others. Raven across from the still mumbling Allan, and Vicky next to her, across from the calm Canadian. For the whole lunch could be heard quiet threats, coming from the warring two.

**Author's Note:**

> The first 2P Hetalia story.  
> At first I tried to do 2P Canada/Reader, but I couldn't help myself. I had to put my OCs here.  
> I hope you at least somewhat enjoy reading this.  
> I know that I'm not the best writer but I'm trying. I hope it's not too disturbing.  
> And a high-five for the ones who know what's up with 413. ;)


End file.
